From A Different Angle
by iloveapplejuice
Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. “I’m not a hero.” Hermione said in a choked voice. “In fact, I don’t even know who I am anymore.” “I’m here for you. If that helps.”  “You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger any
1. I

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

It was December and as customary procedure the Headgirl and boy were doing their rounds in the great hall, passing pieces of parchment for students to sign if they will be staying in Hogwarts during the break.

Hermione scanned the parchment for Gryffindors and searched for the names Potter and Weasley. But to her surprise none of the names she expected to see were enlisted in the said parchment.

Dinner was almost coming to an end but she still hasn't seen any of her bestfriends. A hollow feeling in her stomach started to make her uncomfortable and her chest started to tighten. She wasn't able to touch any food that was on her plate until finally, Justin Finch-Fletchey, co-head, arrived to escort her back to their shared dormitory.

"Hey, care to enlighten me with your musings?" he nudged her side which caused her to smile. It was times like this that she was very grateful that he was made Headboy and not some pompous Slytherin that she knows of.

"Its nothing. I was just wondering why…" she gulped. She didn't want Justin to know that she was left out in the dark again by Harry and Ron. It's what has been happening ever since the start of term. She didn't want to sound whiny and accused her bestfriends of abandonment but that's what she really feels. It was clawing through her stomach like a restless kitten that rips painfully up in her heart.

Justin felt Hermione's apprehension. He sighed, knowing fully well what was happening. He couldn't blame her. She was, to put it in simple words, too nice. And sometimes, even if he is a nice guy too, it really ticks him off because it's just too much. But it was Hermione's business and he couldn't just butt in and tell her to stand up for herself.

The war was finally over and there was a drastic change everywhere. It was sad indeed but they all need to move on. Healing in different aspects was in a slow phase but Justin thought that gradually, it would happen. But looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior.

"…Well. I…" pink stained her cheeks and she played with her hair while looking at her shoes. Justin looked great and hard on her and he made a decision, that same moment, he took her elbow and made a turn at the next corner.

He knew that he wasn't going to be her savior. He wanted too, because they were friends and it just pains him in a way to see her struggle in a losing battle. She needed someone strong right now. Someone whom she can hold onto even just for a moment to realize that she was worth it. He didn't know exactly who that person could be but Hermione needs that person right now before its too late.

"Fawkes." Justin said to the stone gargoyle that was guarding the Headmistress' office.

"Is there a meeting tonight? How come I didn't know anything about it?" Hermione panicked as she searched for her planner inside her bag. Justin was about to comment otherwise when he saw all the books and notes thaw were inside her bag. "Darn it! Where are you, you stupid planner?"

Taking her bookbag form her grasp, he slung it over his shoulder. "Control freak." Justin muttered under his breath and received a playful jab on his side that made him finally lose his cool.

"Ha! Like you know any better."

Entering the office, Justin told Headmistress McGonagall his suggestion. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and then turned to an incredulous looking Headgirl who had her mouth agape. He chuckled inwardly upon glancing at his friend and lifted a hand to close her mouth with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"You twat!" Justin covered his head with a pillow as he sat in an armchair in their common room.

"What did you expect me to do? Watch you mope around like that? This way, it'll be more fun and we can take this memory with us as we graduate!"

"Oh, take that pillow away from your face! I'm not gonna claw at you."

"But you can take my eyeballs out!" A book came wheezing by and he just ducked it on time. " Come on Hermione! It's just a ball!" he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Don't you have a schedule?" At this she grabbed the calendar by her study table and waved her wand on it. "Look at this, we've got exactly twenty days left to prepare everything. Minus the eight hours we spend on classes and extracurricular activities, not to mention time for eating, sleeping, taking a bath, doing our homework, studying for exams, etc. And don't forget, my tutoring sessions with my friends, project meetings with the ferret, our patrol duties, customary attendance in the upcoming Quidditch match which by the way, I'm sure Harry would win." 

"Prefects."

"Huh?"

"Prefects." He repeated while grinning widely at her.

"But… that's wrong! It was your stupid idea to have a ball!"

"And I'm also Headboy. Which means I could assign them specific duties to perform that requires full cooperation. Besides, I'll be partnering some unlikely prefects to prepare for the ball in order to promote house unity."

"You're evil." And that was all Hermione could say.

Draco Malfoy stared at the roaring fire in their common room with a book on his lap. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. His mind was empty but his concentration was on full blast. His friend, Blaise Zabini and Max Aurelius were both sitting at either side of him. He knew that they were worried about him but he didn't want any of their fussing. Yes, they grew up together but that didn't give them any right to be this inquisitive.

"Draco, it's already eight. You should head now to the library to meet your project partner." Blaise cleared his throat nervously as Max told Draco this.

"Yes, mother." Replied Draco. Blaise smiled at ease knowing that it was his friend's way to tell them that everything is fine.

"Draco…don't be late for the meeting tonight." Max reprimanded as Draco stood up and left the Slytherin common room without another word. "Do you think we should follow him?"

Blaise groaned at this and slouched at his chair. "No, Max. It would just anger him. You know what he's going through right now and if we invade his privacy then it will only tick him off and he'll never speak to us again."

Silence passed between the two of them. "But, do you think that it's finally safe for_ them _if ever given a chance? And what about us, Blaise? We weren't exactly a helping hand to the Light side during the war. We were neutral that's why they didn't lay their hands on us when the hearings began."

"I don't know."

Draco waited inside the library with his head resting on his arms at the table. As soon as she arrives, he will finally get some peace. He smiled a little at this. He knows that it pisses her off whenever they meet for their Arithmancy project and all he does is sleep while she discusses the procedures. He's always listening to her every word ofcourse, and he does his job diligently during their working time. But her presence is the only thing that calms him and relaxes him. She was the living hope that makes him stand by _their plans _and just hold on to the arrangements a little while longer. A few more days and he would finally be able to show her the truth. Not entirely, just piece by piece.

"Prefects meeting tomorrow at lunch." She placed her books gently at the table but a part of her wanted to slam it down with a loud bang.

He repositioned his head a little so his eyes would show. He looked at her and waited until she met his gaze.

"What?"

"What, what?" he adjusted himself and sat properly. He wanted to annoy her tonight.

"Never mind. So, since you're actually awake tonight. Might as well start working right?" She handed him a book entitled, _"Pythagoras Preposterous Theory: Disproving the Pythagorean Theorem."_

"Actually, _Mia_, as much as I would like to work tonight and strain my eyes with such big words, I'd rather prefer you telling me why the weasel and the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die are not surrounding you that often anymore. Now isn't that a more amusing topic?"

"How about this, _Draco._" His eyes clouded as she said his name. He watched her remove her green ribbon from her hair and let it fall down her back. She rummaged through her bag to find her brush. "You stay out of my personal life and I promise I won't curse you to be a ferret forever." He grinned as she tried to manage her brown wavy locks. "So, how about that?" She said with mock enthusiasm. Finally, she sighed exasperatedly and just let her hair free.

"You know what…" he took a serious tone. "… I don't think that it's right that they're treating you this way. Friendship isn't supposed to be like that. Even, us Slytherins knows what loyalty means and when a friend is hurting." He paused for a while as he let his words sink in. "I'm not the most likely candidate to be your bestfriend but atleast I can see how lonely you are." He swallowed hard and bent his head. He daren't look at her. He wasn't ready for her reaction from what he was about to say. "I'm here for you. If that helps." He knew that he just took a big leap on their uncanny relationship but he didn't regret it because she needed to know that her world isn't limited to only Potter and Weasley. "I'll escort you back to your dorm." He stood up and started gathering her things.

They walked slowly. He wanted to say something that might ease the tension but he thought that it was better to remain silent so she could think things out.

"Am I that obvious?" she said in a small voice.

"Aah… I don't exactly catch your drift."

"What I mean is…" she laughed a little. "Am I that desperate to have Harry and Ron back that two of you noticed that I was off a little?"

"Not really. I just… knew it somehow."

She gave him a little smile that he carried all the way to his room until he was almost at the brink of slumber but before he drifted off to sleep he wondered what she meant by saying that there were the two of them who noticed. Who is the other person who also cares for his newest friend?

Working duration: One hour. (April 21, 2007)

Number of words: (excluding summary, title and end notes) 1, 805

iloveapplejuice: I would like to thank you for reading my fic and hope to hear from you through a review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other things associated with it such as characters, places, events, etc. are owned by J.K. Rowling and other publishing houses. I gain no profit through this story.


	2. II

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

Pansy Parkinson stood in front of a mirror in a clothing shop in Hogsmeade wondering if this dress compliments her figure that well. Pushing aside the curtains of her dressing room, she stepped out and modeled the dress in a confident manner in front of her shopping mates. She couldn't call them _friends_ for she barely knew their names. All she knows is that they were all here because they are suck ups. Their sole purpose in this world, she believes, is to make sure that she stays on top of the social ladder so they could worship her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the golden not-so trio anymore. Potty and his sidekick were with their girlfriends and she pondered upon the words of Draco at the last meeting. She scanned the area for the bookworm and saw her sitting by a chair that was almost hidden by a rack of robes. She squinted her eyes at how the bookworm's 'bestfriends' seem to be ignorant of her presence. She smiled wickedly as an amusing thought came to her mind.

She made a show of beckoning three salesladies to her side to carry the stuff she purchased and paid nonchalantly the amount needed. Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley scoffed at her while she just gave them a patronizing smirk. She turned her head towards her target and saw that Loony Lovegood or whatever her name is, was chatting animatedly at her. 'Atleast, she's not completely alone.' But then as sooner as she thought this, Loony went outside the shop and Hermione was left pathetically alone again.

She didn't want to acknowledge the situation that she was in a tight spot and that her conversation with Draco at the meeting kept replaying in her mind. 'Whatever…' she thought, 'Draco owes me big time for this.'

"Go back to Hogwarts." She ordered the suck ups and then slowly walked towards Hermione when they were gone. "Let's go _Mia_." Pansy took her hand and dragged her outside of the shop. It was time for a makeover.

"Hermione! Where are you going with that slut?" Ginny Weasley shouted at their back and even if a nerve was threatening to pop at Pansy's head she still continued on walking.

Suddenly Hermione was spun around by Ginny as she gripped her other arm. At this, Pansy turned around and glared at the redhead. "In case you haven't noticed Weaselette…"she hissed menacingly, "She's going shopping with me. Since your _crew_ are a bunch of losers who have no inkling of logic in your stupid minds." She gave her a withering look and then smiled while refusing to let go of the speechless Headgirl. She looked at Ginny up and down with a raised eyebrow. "I'd invite you to join us in our shopping spree but then again you'd be of no use to us because you have no sense of fashion and you can't _afford _our taste because you're _poor_." She gave Hermione a tug and they walked away.

Pansy walked in a leisurely manner while Hermione tried her best to fasten up their phase because she knew that Ginny wouldn't let them get away just like that without having either one of them sporting a black eye. But then again, she admired Pansy for standing up for her.

"Well… I'll see you around." Hermione was about to go the other way when she was yanked back to face Pansy.

"We're going shopping, remember?" Pansy said as she dragged her towards another but more expensive shop.

"But… I thought you were kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding." She flipped her straight blonde hair and went inside the shop.

After going to numerous shops and a trip to a spa and salon center, Hermione walked side by side with Pansy Parkinson as they headed back to Hogwarts. It irked her that she was in a situation that, never in her wildest imagination, made Pansy and her almost like… friends.

"Do you have a date for the upcoming ball?" Pansy said while checking her French-manicured nails. She casted a sideways glance at Hermione. She thought that she looked pretty. Her hair fell in elegant waves, her cheeks were rosy, her lips were pink, she had milky complexion and her eyes were brown and seemed to be sparkling. She approved of her new clothes that _she_ expertly chose.

"No. I don't need one. I'll just be there for a couple of minutes. You know, open the ball with a short speech and then have the first dance with Justin since it's a tradition for the Head students. After that… I'll…"

"Hide in your room." Pansy finished for her. They were already on Hogwarts grounds. They stopped walking at the same time and faced each other.

"No… I."

"Oh right!" Pansy clapped her hands as if she remembered something. "You'll hide in the library!" she was about to walk away when Hermione shouted.

"What's up with you Slytherins? You act so nice towards me and then what? You find me boring so you start insulting me again!"

Pansy turned around, anger welling up inside her. Her patience was gone and she wanted to get through the girl's thick head. "Look, _Mia_, I'm not here to be your enemy. I'm here to teach you a lesson. And that is to stop acting like a scared little Hufflepuff and start acting like the war heroine that they say you are." She jabbed her finger at her repeatedly.

They were both breathing heavily and their eyes were blazing with such strong emotions.

"I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore."

Pansy looked away knowing what she meant.

They walked towards the castle together. When they were inside, Pansy held Hermione's hand and looked straight ahead. Hermione smiled at this and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Draco was right.' She thought fondly. 'Slytherins do know when their friends are hurting.'

Blaise Zabini and Max Aurelius both stood in the sidelines and watched with amusement as the two girls passed by.

"That was unexpected." Blaise smiled as she watched their retreating forms. He raked his hands through his hair and then leaned on the wall. "All these crazy things happening for the past three months are making me dizzy."

Max leaned on the wall opposite Blaise and nodded. He was feeling the same way. "Inform the members that our next meeting will commence this coming Friday. Same time, same place."

They both scanned the area for possible eavesdroppers and then left when they were sure that it was clear to go.

Dean Thomas was the only student in the Gryffindor common room that night. The students were all in the Great Hall for dinner and his friends Harry, Ron and Seamus were in their room to finish their packing for the Christmas holidays. He was finishing up his Transfigurations essay when somebody entered through the portrait hole.

"Hello Dean." All he could do was gape at the girl in front him. He blushed when she waved her hand in front of his face and asked if he was coming down with a fever.

"Hermione?" She laughed a little and confirmed his question. "You look good." He smiled at her.

"Do you know where…"

"They're upstairs, packing." He said immediately knowing that she was looking for her bestfriends. He noticed that she had a puzzled expression on her face so he continued talking while accompanying her up to their room. "It's really bad that you couldn't join us for the holidays. You know, going to Romania with the Weasleys will be a blast so I hope you'll change your mind. But I wouldn't blame you ofcourse. Ginny said that you didn't want to go because you'll be in Paris with your parents and all. So, I hope you don't mind that I took the spare ticket you rejected." They stopped in front of a door that said 'seventh years'.

Dean looked at her hopefully and then Hermione smiled at him to show that she didn't mind. But deep inside her, she was reeling with thoughts. Breathing was suddenly difficult for her and her vision was already blurry. Dean opened the door for her and she entered first.

"Hi guys." She said warmly, trying to forget about Romania, the tickets and Ginny.

"Oh, hullo Hermione." Harry stopped his packing as if he was caught red- handed with a crime that he was ashamed of.

"Wow, you look nice." Seamus whistled and Ron threw a red sweater at him.

"Uh… I hope you enjoy your vacation in Romania." She turned around and left immediately.

She walked aimlessly in the castle. She wanted to cry but she didn't have the energy. The hollow feeling in her stomach was back again. She went inside an empty classroom and sat on a chair. She stayed there for an hour until Ginny found her and then sat next to her.

"I forgive you." The redhead said without looking at her. Her face was void of any emotion.

"Funny, I ought to be the one saying that." A tingling fire was inside Hermione and she vaguely recalls how familiar it was to her.

Ginny stood up and slammed her hands at Hermione's desk as she faced her with anger burning in her eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, remained seated.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Hermione answered haughtily. The fire inside her started to grow rapidly and she liked it. Confidence rushed inside her veins throughout her body and she gave Ginny a defiant look.

Ginny shook her head and turned around. "What happened to you Hermione? You're not the Hermione Granger I used to know."

"Yes, you're right. But then, I wanted to remain as Hermione Granger. But all of you pushed me away just because of a simple name."

"That's not true!" Ginny shouted. She turned around and then recoiled when she saw how sad her friend was.

"Yes it is! And you know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore after I learned that you, and my so-called friends, decided to have a happy trip to Romania. So what do you think Weasley? You better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back."

The fire inside Hermione was overpowering and it made her feel good. She watched as Giny left hurriedly as soon as the last word left her lips. After a few minutes, she stood up and exited only to find Blaise leaning casually at the wall, with his arms crossed.

He smiled at her in a mocking way but she didn't feel any resentment towards him. "So you finally acknowledge that you're a real Zabini huh?"

Brother, what an annoying word.

Working duration: Two hours. (April 21, 2007)

Number of words: (excluding title and end notes) 1, 805

iloveapplejuice: I would like to thank you for reading my fic and hope to hear from you through a review. I would also like to notify the readers that I would be updating twice a week but in some circumstances, like writer's block or burst of plot bunnies, updates may differ. The normal and standard length per chapter is 1805 words.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other things associated with it such as characters, places, events, etc. are owned by J.K. Rowling and other publishing houses. I gain no profit through this story.


	3. III

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

Max Aurelius played with his food during lunch during a sunny Thursday afternoon as he watched with concealed fascination the newest object of discussions in Hogwarts and other parts of the magical community. She was sitting in the farthest corner of the Gryffindor table, an isolated spot if he could comment. He watched as she ate with class and confidence as if daring anyone to drop by and make her day just yet. A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

He shifted his gaze across the hall and saw students from different years and houses watch her every move as she exited. Murmurs buzzed around immediately in the room and he shook his head at how typical teenagers could be. Sure he was also eager to know the real story behind the heiress and her family, especially since she is the twin sister of his bestfriend, whom he haven't seen since last night but he thought that it was up to them to relay the story if they want to. He has a funny feeling that the heiress would be present in tomorrow's meeting so why bother asking when he could have it if he just waited a couple more hours.

"What's with the ruckus in the hall?" Draco Malfoy grumbled as he sat across his friend with his hair in disarray, his eyes red, his clothes disheveled, and his face looking nothing but grumpy.

"It's out." Max replied simply. It took a long moment for Draco to understand what he meant with regards to all the jumbled thoughts inside his head.

"How is she?" Max smiled at his reply and it made Draco grumpier. "Well?"

"I think she'll live. Tell me, Draco. Have you seen her yet? I mean this week?"

"Mia? I guess… in classes I suppose. But, I'm not really focused as you could see. I was distracted with the…" he coughed and then looked meaningfully at Max, in which he nodded to signal his friend to continue. "But, I did noticed that there's no one answering the difficult questions in our lessons."

Max laughed at this. "You better put your guard up a level higher then, prince charming." He slapped Draco's back forcefully that caused him to splutter his pumpkin juice that he was downing. "I think that Blaise is already having a bad time, what with all these…" he gestured to the Slytherin table "…_boys_ wanting to get her attention. Plus… all those handsome and hormone-driven boys who just happen to really _saw_ her." He stood up and left Draco with a nervous heart and a grumpier disposition than he had earlier when Pansy told him that he was a passive-aggressive asshole.

Headmistress McGonagall sat in her chair in the Great Hall and watched the students of Hogwarts behave with regards to the news of Hermione Granger, being really the heiress of the Zabini line. She, ofcourse have been informed during the second month of the previous summer vacation about the girl's predicament. It was quite a shock ofcourse, to the faculty that the heiress was right under their noses all along.

As she remembers, it was one of the biggest news, second to the Potters, when it came out. Estella and David Zabini were reported to have been blessed with twins, one boy and one girl. Despite dark times, people were eager to know all about the babies, who will be inheriting the fortune of the family and who will be the next in line for the defunct but still widely acquiesced Plantagenet throne. Yes, the Headmistress thought, royalty brought the twins into such tragedy.

Albus Dumbledore told her that time that Voldemort wanted to get rid of every possible hindrance in his way, in which ofcourse resulted to the murder of the Potters, and the torturing of the Longbottoms. So, Dumbledore told her that Voldemort thought of the Zabinis as a threat for they may once again claim their rights as the rulers of Wizarding England.

So, she somehow concluded that Estella and David decided to join Voldemort's army instead of opposing him. But what bothered her is that why did they gave their daughter away and only their daughter. Why not Blaise too?

As she pondered at these curious thoughts, she saw the heiress walk out of the Great Hall. So she resigned that time will reveal all secrets.

Blaise watched her sister trim a hideous plant with such care that it made him wonder if she would someday treat him that way too. But no matter, he thought, it wasn't the time to become sentimental. He has more pending matters to attend to that may lead him into a shouting spar with his twin, and possibly, Draco cursing him to the next millenium.

He adjusted his tie a little, then a little more to enable him to breathe properly. He was nervous, to be honest but he thought that he should get it over with as soon as possible. The next meeting will be tomorrow and he already postponed his telling her it a couple of days.

He cleared his throat and she just looked up in time to see him rub the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed as if he was fighting an internal battle.

"Spit it out." Hermione, or rather Mia said as she clipped a dead leaf on the plant.

"Oh, Right." He cleared his throat once again and then finally, giving a great sigh, "Well, I need you to meet me tomorrow night, at exactly ten minutes before eleven in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Why?"

"Well…" he, then snapped his head towards her and got irritated when she didn't even posed any kind of interest to this matter. "Don't ask me why! Just do it!" His nervousness turned into agitation as he waited for her reply.

She took off her gloves and then gave him a scrutinizing look. "Fine."

He exhaled another sigh and then offered his arm to her as they exited the greenhouse. They entered the castle, and Mia made a motion to remove her hand on his arm but he just took her hand in his and gripped it tightly as if to tell her that nothing else should matter besides family.

People were looking and pointing at them as they whispered words that she didn't bother to comprehend. She felt that she should be brave and face everyone else like nothing has changed. But she did try. Nothing worked. So she thought, while taking a peek at her twin, that maybe it is really time for her to accept change. Maybe, just maybe, things will come out better though in a different light and a different angle than from what she had expected.

At last it was finally Friday, and at around ten in the evening, Harry James Potter phased around a dim- lighted place that almost resembled of a courtroom. It was big and spacious. He was standing on a platform with four chairs in it. It represented the four houses of their school. He was wearing the required attire for the night. Rich black robes with an insignia of their association in his breast pocket, partnered up with a red long sleeve shirt in order to represent his house.

He was holding a black facemask that reminded him of the Grim Reaper that used to haunt him every night when he was five. He sat on Godric Gryffindor's chair and felt a surge of pride ran all over him as he realized that he would be reliving his legacy. It thrilled him a lot but tonight he felt dread at the pit of his stomach as seconds passed by and his bestfriend's arrival nearing. He would have a lot of explaining to do when he, together with the other three men who will be occupying the chairs, reveals his identity to her.

She would ask him a lot of questions and she would probably yell at him too and try to hex him if it got worse. That, he could handle. But to what he had done to her, guilt and pressure present in his chest, he might not forgive himself if he saw her eyes turn blank and cold like what happened in the dorm when they were packing. He shivered when her eyes flashed through his mind once again. It was like second year all over again, as if Hermione from the Hospital wing was back and petrified. Only this time, he's the reason and not a basilisk.

He covered his face with his two clammy hands and found the darkness more depressing. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and he knew that the other representatives have arrived. He sat properly and gave the three new arrivals a nod of recognition each. They all sat in their chairs until one of them finally broke the silence.

"Man, is this cool or what?" At this, they all turned to look at the speaker and cracked up instantly. It was the Headboy, Justin Finch-Fletchey with a broad grin across his face.

Finally, Max Aurelius composed himself and remarked as he placed his facemask on and said, "Alright, they'd be hear in a minute. Straighten up gentlemen."

They followed his instructions and also placed their own facemasks. An air of seriousness surrounded them as they waited for the audience to arrive and the meeting to finally start.

"Somehow, this doesn't feel right." The Ravenclaw represented said in a deep voice as he looked at his schoolmates. He took off his mask for a while to rake his hands through his curly auburn hair. He replaced his mask again when no one said a word.

Harry looked at him and saw a flicker in his black eyes and then, he realized what Anthony Smeath meant.

"It would seem like we're ganging up on her." Anthony said rigidly.

"This is why _The Knights_ were formed long ago Anthony. You got to keep that in mind. It just happened to be her and it just happened to be us. It wasn't anybody's choice to put neither of anyone of us in this position." Max said in a deep and solid voice. "However, it is our own choice that we stayed by this and continue our duties. We passed the tests given to us last summer and that should be enough proof that all four of us…" He turned at each one of them. " As well as the others, are strong enough and determined enough to finish what we were appointed to do." He paused for a while as he wondered what words would be good enough to encourage them. "Trust is something we give to each other. We need that in every mission we will be soon triumphing. I know that what we will be facing onwards is dangerous. But gentlemen, at this dark time, when the majority of the people party night and day without any consent to the sacrifices of the previous war and is ignorant of what's really happening, hope is something we give ourselves when we can't find anything anymore. Am I clear?"

With his speech closed, the doors opened and there came in two lines of seventh year students that were clad in the same robes as they are and shirts in their respective houses, with the exception of facemasks. The last to enter were Blaise Zabini and Amelia Zabini.

Upon seeing her, Harry's throat closed and he hoped that tonight's meeting would finally clear up the dark cloud that has been hovering in his and Hermione's friendship.

Working duration: Three hours (April 22, 2007)

Number of Words: (excluding the title and endnotes) 1,954

iloveapplejuice: I would like to notify you that questions regarding the story won't be entertained but rather answered as the story itself progresses. However, I would be willing to entertain questions with regards my writing style, personal life or whatever you please. Thank you again, for your kind consideration and moral support.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other things associated with it such as characters, places, events, etc. are owned by J.K. Rowling and other publishing houses. I gain no profit through this story.


	4. IV

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

It wouldn't be much of a difference if he talked to her right now. She wouldn't even care if he explained anything at all. And that is the sole reason why the boy who lived was glaring menacingly at his dinner as he sat gloomily in the Great Hall with his friends.

His friends, as you may say it, were looking at him with such curiosity that it unnerved his already tipsy mood more dangerously considering that he was quite grateful that they have stopped bombarding him with questions and unfounded accusations that made his temper unleash in the open. It was very hard indeed for him to cope up with situations like this that needed deep concentration and understanding for his mind has always been wandering off to another world he wish he truly belong to.

He stopped midway in eating a spoonful of porridge when he saw that the object of his thoughts was leaving the Hall with an expression of anxiety and hurt. He instantly dropped his spoon and picked up his bag to follow her, once again forgetting the wave of hunger he felt earlier after several days of 'fasting'.

His friends called out to him but he paid no heed as his heart overruled their protests. It was really hard for him to ignore them but in due time, he knows that they will surely understand all the things that had and has been happening for the past months and onwards. Right now, he believes that his duty is to his heart.

_Friends are the ones who walk in when the rest of the world walks out._

Trying to avoid unruly first years he made his way to her side and carefully took her book bag and slung it over his shoulder. She tried to retrieve it but he just silenced her attempts by holding her hand and continued on walking without as so much of glancing at her. They went inside the empty greenhouse and straight ahead its back. As they reached the plant that has once been in the Gryffindor fifth year boys dormitory owned by Neville Longbottom, the plant, Mimbulus mimbletonia, stood proudly in front of them. Harry closed his eyes and tried to forget all the emotions that were threatening to spill out without his mind's permission. He opened his eyes to see that she also had her eyes closed and as he felt her tension ebbing away and finally gone, they both brought out their wands and tapped the plant thrice in its roots as they descended in to the floor and kneeled.

The plant uncovered itself with newfound glory as it spread its vines all around the glass wall sprouting newly bloomed flowers until it reached the ceiling. A moment passed as they waited silently and finally the statue of the four founders rose form beneath the shaking ground, slowly encircling both of the students and guarding them.

Three figures made their way beside Harry and her exchanging nods as to say sorry for their tardiness. Letting go of her hand, he brought out a necklace from his robe that was already fastened around his neck. Harry faced the founder that he represents, as well as the others, with her, being left in the middle. Together, they all whispered in the same moment as they pressed the pendant into the opened palms of each Originale, they whispered, "_Thy Will Be Done."_

Slowly the five of them were being carried underground together with the statues of the founders, they stopped for a second or two and they were now moving horizontally to the right and once again, their movement changed and they were brought up into the light.

_The Secret Garden_, as she calls it.

Harry made his way towards his favorite spot. A sturdy oak tree that sheltered him from the heat of the blaring sun. He unceremoniously dropped his bag and soon his tired body followed. He suppressed a groan as another person sat a little far away from him but close enough to question him about certain impending matters.

"Potter, how are we going to push through this?"

Harry looked at his companion and answered, "I don't know."

The young man looked at the other side of the small field and fixed his gaze at the only female present at the area. His expression was unreadable but Harry Potter could guess that the guy beside him was thinking along the lines of trying to find a plausible way of removing the girl out from their mission. A mission, on which they silently both agree that, is too much of a danger to be considering on letting the girl join.

"Should we do it?"

Stormy black eyes probed through Harry's green ones wanting to find an answer, but alas finding only confusion and despair in it, the boy raked his hands through his red hair, a habit in which he had gotten from the boy he was sitting with.

"Have you told Max?" Harry asked.

"No."

"We'll tell him tonight Smeath. Quidditch field at exactly ten minutes past eleven." Harry finalized.

"I'll inform Max and Fletchey about the meeting." At that Anthony Smeath stood and dusted his robes. "I'll be going then. Professor Sinistra wanted to discuss about something concerning the classroom confusion of her class with fifth years and some second years. Drats, I'm late."

"Better hurry then." A soft voice chuckled.

Both males turned to face the speaker. The light of the sun was shadowing her face and her chocolate-colored hair danced in a playful manner as the wind softly blew upon them. She sat down next to Harry and sighed as she covered her eyes with her hand to shield herself from the rays of the sun.

Harry observed her secretly not wanting to disturb her peaceful reverie. Her cheeks were flushed that always seems to amaze Harry knowing that it was because of her too much staying under the heat.

"Stop staring at me Potter." She stood up and grabbed her book bag. "I'm going to Potions and may I remind you to never stare at me again." With that, she left.

"_Friends are the ones who walk in when the rest of the world walks out._" Harry whispered to himself. "I won't go away, Mia. You stayed by my side even if a lot of people left me, people who never really cared."

Working duration[Random writing (September 30, 2006) revised (October 24, 2007)

Number of Words: (excluding the title and endnotes) 1,070

iloveapplejuice: I would like to apologize for the short chapter and late update.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other things associated with it such as characters, places, events, etc. are owned by J.K. Rowling and other publishing houses. I gain no profit through this story.


	5. V

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

* * *

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

* * *

The girls giggled and whispered as the two heads of the school walked along the corridor chatting up and teasing each other, making light punches and slaps here and there. It was the day before they all go for their Holiday vacations and everyone is just anxious to know where the Zabini princess would be going. Gossip, as much as Hermione would like to obliterate it out of the world, is just much too alive as Rita Skeeter is an annoying bug.

Speaking of that witch, she just recently wrote an article talking about the coming-out party of the heiress into the high society. She made speculations as to who would be the chosen escort for that grand event where, quoting from her article, "everybody who is anybody is invited". Esteemed names from elite families that would likely have a son that shall be chosen to escort the heiress came out but one name stood out.

Draco Malfoy.

Skeeter even brought up the Romeo and Juliet scenario for the two Hogwarts students as they came from opposing houses that had such a deep history of incompatibility and also adding up the fact that the two were like the figureheads of such rivalry as they battled not only in academics but through influence in the student population. Their situation was greatly romanticized by Skeeter as she wrote how polar opposites would be brought together like magnets through the magic of love. Skeeter even wrote about how the two's history of being enemies was brought about by years of concealed sexual attraction.

Reading the article, Hermione was expected to blow out of proportions like she usually does when it comes to the matters of Draco Malfoy, making Justin Finch-Fletchey avoid the head's commons most of the day but received nothing but a shrug and a raised eyebrow when he was caught reading the said article in the prefect's bathroom by Hermione.

"It's kind of a shock to me when I saw the title of the article Mia." He smiled as her lips turned up a little at the incoming joke that was about to come from her co-head. "I mean, the contents are quite convincing, _considering_ that I practically saw the both of you grow up from really scary eleven year old enemies into seventeen-ish something of an acquaintance." He scratched his head as they continued walking down the hall ignoring the blatant pointing of foolish first years that have yet to witness the wand-works of Hermione. "You've got to admit Mia… three to four years back, you would have never imagined that Malfoy would be carrying your books to escort you into your DADA class."

Hermione stopped at the sudden revelation of Justin's knowledge of her and Malfoy that she even wondered if the whole populace of Hogwarts knew that Malfoy has been leaving pressed flowers into her books every time they have a project meeting.

"How did you know that? And _Malferret_ wasn't escorting me to DADA… we have the freaking same class if you must know, _considering _that you are our classmate as well. We just happened to bumped into each other. What does it matter if he or I were too lazy to go around another way to go to the classroom? I mean that would be just inconvenient." She muttered the last part while looking sideways and continued walking with Fletchey.

"Hmm… what a nice coincidence of bumping into each other." With that comment, Justin's leg met Hermione's shoes.

When they reached the Great Hall, everyone had the copy of the article. Some even tried to hide it when they saw Hermione walk in but others even had the indecency to make a comment. She just ignored them.

"Stupid gits, they don't know when to stop do they?" Harry said as he appeared beside Hermione and naturally took her bookbag and made her sit beside him in the Gryffindor table.

"Oi Potter! I was with her you know!" Justin shouted from the entrance as he raised his hands as if to ask what the heck just happened.

"Just bloody come over here, you look like an idiot standing over there." Harry responded as he filled his plate with food along with Hermione's.

Justin just shook his head with a laugh and came right over, seating opposite them which was actually occupied by three second year boys. "Head Boy coming through!" The three poor boys were completely disposed of with a simple _Evacuata_, making them fly at least fifteen feet away from where they were seated earlier.

Hermione scowled at him but made no move to make a comment.

"Move." Lavender Brown said with a flip of her hair to the mousy fourth year that was sitting right next to Hermione. The girl just heaved a sigh and muttered an irritated 'Seventh years and their high horses'.

Hermione's eye twitch as Lavender made a show of sitting down with her short skirt and long legs. But that wasn't what made her eye twitch. It was because of the tabloid that she slammed on the table containing of a picture of her and a certain albino ferret.

"So… quite a catch for you Hermione. Wait, your Amelia now aren't you?" Lavender giggled as she twirled her hair with her index finger and batted her eyelashes. Justin copied her actions which earned a couple of laughs and snorts as the students nearby where paying attention as well.

Harry cleared his throat and made a pointed look on Lavender but it was of no use.

"Anyway, I read the article and it all made sense now. I mean, it was quite understandable that a silly, little eleven years old would keep on picking on his crush just to get her attention."

Everyone's ears perked up with the analysis.

"Ha! What did I say Mia?" Justin said proudly while waving his knife around like an excited kid.

"It just makes me wonder how he would find a boring bookworm beautiful." Lavender added while looking Hermione up and down.

"Anyway…" Ginny piped in as she shoved Justin's face with her palms and his knife-wielding hand away, sitting next to him and releasing her bag extravagantly with a sigh. "Everybody is gushing about how _they_ were able to see this coming, what with you and Malfoy getting the ire out of each other for like almost a decade now." She took Justin's plate and fork and started eating with one hand and the other waving her wand dangerously near Justin's face. "It's like a holy revelation or something since Malfoy's like…" she paused for a while and almost poked her seatmate in the eye when she made a sudden gesture with her arm. "… I dunno, a resident royalty in Hogwarts with his hair shining like a crown as if to prove his royal-ness or something like that. Hmm… whatever. I don't really care if the sexual tension between you two is true as long as you're happy Mia. _Besides, gossiping is so yesterday_." Ginny waved her wand carelessly that hit Justin's ear as she smirked at Lavender who was making a sour face.

"Hmmpp." Lavender made an exit at this.

"Woman! Would you please stop endangering my face with your wand?" Fletchey shouted as Ginny just rolled her eyes and stood up got her bag and swung it on her shoulders, turning her back lavishly causing her bag to swing and hit Justin's back.

"Oompff.." Justin's upper body slammed into the table, face flat. The food and drinks sticking into him like a child's messy art project. "Oi! I'm headboy you know!" He turned around to see Ginny giving high-fives to the three first year boys that he sent flying earlier. And then she turned around mouthing to him the word payback. Before she completely went out the hall, she looked at Harry and Hermione with a sad expression.

"You know mate, I think she's targeting you because you're starting to sound like Percy Weasley with 'Bigheadboy' business and all." Seamus Finnegan clapped on Justin's back with pity in his eyes while the others snorted.

The dinner continued on with happy discussions of the upcoming vacation. Everyone is just excited to see their families and to the places that they would be going. Hermione on the other hand was thinking of a different thing. Her heart felt like jumping out of its place as the incident earlier on made her think how she missed Ginny terribly. They haven't talked for a while now and she thought that Ginny and Lavender were the new bestfriends.

"What are you smiling for?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

She didn't answer nor looked at Harry either. She just stared at her hands thinking how complicated things were but despite all of this, she still loved her friends dearly like she did when she was still twelve years old.

As soon as they finished their dinner, Harry and Hermione took a leisurely walk around the lake even though it was cold. They were both silent but Harry was grateful for Hermione was tolerating him now a days instead of glaring at him or worse ignoring him. It wasn't an easy decision for him when he was given the order to stay away from the heiress for a while. It was Max's order that the _Gryffindor Knight _should appear to be less obvious with his position since he was the closest to the heiress. His conscience ripped at him when he asked Ron not to invite Hermione in Romania for Christmas holidays since she'll be staying in Paris with her parents. Not totally true but it had a semblance of it at least. And then, he had to hint at Ginny that they had a spare ticket so she should immediately ask anyone she would like.

He clenched his teeth when he remembered her face, the day that she said they should have fun in Romania.

Betrayal. Hurt.

It felt like a knife piercing in his heart.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered and Harry noticed how his heart seemed to have stopped beating. "I'm not sure if I could forgive you or Ron, or Ginny." She stopped walking and turned to face him. They were six feet apart, with Harry standing on a higher ground. "I felt so left out, like I didn't even exist. I know that you had to the job as one of _The Knights_ but it just really… really hurt."

Harry raised his head to look at her, and saw how she was fighting with all her might not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Those words were not enough but that was all he could say.

"I know."

Harry saw Hermione's eyes flash and knew that she was also remembering the same thing as he is. The words that they just uttered were so similar to the words that they had said to each other on the start of term when she stumbled upon him telling Ron that Hermione would just be a hindrance.


	6. VI

Summary: Looking at her, he thought that the war heroine needed a savior. "I'm not a hero." Hermione said in a choked voice. "In fact, I don't even know who I am anymore." "I'm here for you. If that helps." "You know what… I decided not to be Hermione Granger anymore. So you better move fast and confirm the rumor that the missing heiress, Amelia Jane Zabini is back." A grin crossed his face as she stood up in a regal fashion showing every bit of a pureblood that she really is.

**From a different Angle**

iloveapplejuice

Max wasn't particularly happy with his current situation, thinking that it was really giving him the bad image. He thought that a man could only take as much of an embarrassment for a girl. And to think that the circumstance would have been quite funny if Blaise or even Potter were in his postion. _But no_. He was, in fact, the one standing outside the changing room for girls in a dress shop that were full of Hogwarts students, all trying to steal glances at students and their mothers. And, oh goodness… they were giggling. He hated giggling. It was silly and very much annoying. He wanted to whip out his wand and hex those girls who were all whispering and pointing at him like he wasn't able to neither hear them nor see them from where he was stationed. Ten freaking steps away from them. Bloody hell. Nonetheless, even though he was really itching to snap, Max remained silent and unmoving from where he was standing while holding on to a hanger that draped a white long gown.

"Why are you holding it like that, Max? You look like an _idiot_." A lady emerged from the other cubicle opposite him and he just cringed at her condescending tone. It was like preschool all over again.

"It might get wrinkled mother." Looking at the gown he was holding a good arm length away from his body, Max thought that he did looked like an idiot. He placed a spell on the dress so it would hang on air on its own. Ah, the beauty of being of legal age.

"Amelia, are you done my dear?" Now, why wouldn't her mother use that kind of sweet voice to him? "I'm sure you'll look absolutely wonderful in any of these dresses in this shop but I still think that a ball gown would be more appropriate. I could send an owl to Valentino if you'd like. Max owns a suit that matches the newest design of Valentino, wouldn't that be lovely?" He wanted to grown, knowing fully well what her mother was hinting on. She wanted him to be the heiress's escort for the ball.

Hermione went out of the cubicle that Max was standing beside. She was wearing a dark blue haltered, floor length gown and her hair fell down her back in soft curls due to their earlier trip to the salon on her mother's insistence.

"Uhm, I don't really think that my coming out party should be such a big deal Madame Aurelius. It hardly warrants a Valentino." Uh-oh, Max cringed again, remembering the time when Pansy Parkinson said that her mother's hat was blue, when it fact, it was a cerulean.

"_Darling_…" The emphasis. Max heard the emphasis! "You're a Zabini, and I don't think that your mother would appreciate it if you wore a gown that was hanged in this store after it's been out in the market for half a year." Celestia Aurelius patted Hermione's cheek with a smile on her face and sashayed her way to the counter to purchase her items, sales ladies scurrying to assist her.

Max was still looking straight ahead, fearing that if he looked at Mia, she would just kill him with her eyes for convincing her ( begged her to be more precise ) to spend the day with him and his mother.

"I'm sorry if I offended your mother Max. I didn't mean it. I'm just not too big with fashion. I'll apologize to her right away." Hermione was clutching his sleeve like a little girl that it made him smile. Cute sister, this Blaise Zabini has. He turned his head to look at her and told her not to worry about it saying that his mother would get over it as soon as she saw the latest designer handbag that was currently being displayed at the center table. She laughed and punched his arm.

Max thought about being one of _The Knights. _Hermione was a very reluctant princess, thinking that Wizarding England was fine on its own without the royal family. He thought of the same too. Well, he thought of the same things too… _now_. When he was younger he thought of how brave and honorable it would be to become one of _The Knights. _The adventures he would encounter, oh how he prayed for them every night thinking how wonderful and exciting it would be to defend the next ruler of his nation. But the mistake lies within his thinking. It wasn't his nation. It was everybody's.

During the war, he thought that what better way to prove his worth than to fight against the wrong side. But he became stuck. Where was the wrong side?

He didn't know.

_The Knights_ were created to protect and serve the heirs to the throne. But what if the heiress and the heir didn't want the throne? He didn't know why they didn't want it. With such power, they could do so many good things to people.

He stole a glance at Hermione as they entered a restaurant to eat their lunch. This girl is not only holding the highest position a woman could have but she has the brains to manipulate things into doing well for the people. _Oh bollocks, I'm sounding like a Gryffindor._ _Must be Potter's fault. _No, not really. He always thought that serving the people for the common good is the most honorable thing a gentleman can do. Well, considering the fact that his lineage traces back to one of the Five Good Emperors of Rome, it was no wonder how _golden_ his intentions were. _Damn, this is getting weirder by the moment. I'm not that soft, am I?_

His latest thought however was disproved, when he remembered that _The Knights _were already in action.

They were going to bring down the Ministry.

"Don't look so glum Max, Mia doesn't like it." Blaise took his arm and excused themselves for a while as soon as Max and Hermione along with Mrs. Marie Aurelius found the Zabini's booth. Max looked at Hermione and saw that she was frowning at him. He smiled at her but he wasn't sure she saw it because Blaise dragged him across the restaurant, passing the other booths and gaining curious stares as to why such a built young man was being pushed by a smaller and leaner boy. It wasn't that Blaise was small, but it was because Max was just built for what you would call, combat.

"What is it?" Max removed Blaise's hand and gave him a curious but serious stare.

"Are you courting Mia?"

"No." He answered plain and simple. A _Knight_ does not have any right to have any kind of romantic relationship with an heiress. Well, if you were the _First Knight_ who serves directly beside, not directly under mind you, the King, or in this case, the soon-to-be-King, if you request to be wed to the female heir of the throne then it shall be granted in the condition of the engagement bequest you can present. As of now, _The Knights _that awere chosen haven't reached yet the rank of being _First Knight._

"Do you like her?" Blaise narrowed his eyes at him and he felt the annoyance creeping up on him.

"No."

They stared at each other for a while, weighing the truthfulness of each other. Finally, Max smiled and said, "But my mother seems to think that it would be grand to have Mia as her daughter-in-law so that she could parade to all of England that she got to be the Empress Dowager."

They both laughed.

But Blaise immediately stopped. "What?"

"Well… if I married Mia, she gets to be the Queen and I her, King… not you. Mia is the legitimate heir after all. You know the rules Blaise, the female offspring gets to sit in the throne. Anyway, it's not that I'm going to marry her or anything… I'd be dead before I could even propose to her. See… just talking about Mia's hand in marriage, and the devil appears." Max smirked as Draco Malfoy entered the restaurant and made his way towards the Zabini's booth.

"Look mate, you don't have to worry about me fancying your sister alright? I'm seeing her not as a girl I could date but like a little sister as well."

Blaise just nodded and turned his back on Max. He didn't even grin like he used to, and that was what worried Max.


End file.
